Dreamstar's Story
by Dreamstar of Mapleclan
Summary: Dreamkit's life is full of adventure and thrill, but before Dreamcatcher knows it she is on the edge of losing everything she loves. Can she some how save herself from the coming event or will she fall under pressure? and how does she get star as her last name... Find out here and watch Dreamstar's story unfold.
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Maplestar – Brown tom with green eyes has an orange maple leaf on side**

**Deputy: Skytail – White tom with blue eyes **

**Medicine cat: Russetfur – light brown tom and green eyes **

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw – Ginger Colored she-cat**

**WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits**

**Duskshadow –Black tom with blue eyes**

**Branchfur - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice, Tinypaw**

**Blackpelt - Black tom with amber eyes**

**Silverfur - Silver tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Sootpelt - Pale gray tom with amber eyes**

**Snowstorm - Massive white tom with icy blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Bouncepaw**

**Bramblepelt - Brown tabby tom with pale green eyes**

**Hawkstorm - Brown tabby she-cat** **with pale orange eyes**

**Tawnytail - White she-cat with a tawny colored tail and amber eyes**

**Mothheart - Dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Rockpaw**

**Blueclaw - Blue-gray tom with orange eyes**

**Ravenwing - Black she-cat with green eyes**

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)**

**Tinypaw - White she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Rockpaw - Gray tom with amber eyes**

**Bouncepaw - Darker gray tom with orange eyes**

**Flamepaw – Orange tom with green eyes**

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) **

**Moonlight - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Willowkit, a silver tabby she-kit with amber eyes, Darkkit, a black tom with green eyes, and Dreamkit, a white she-kit with pale blue eyes.)**

**Fawnlight - Pale brown she-cat with white spots and dark amber eyes (expecting Blueclaw's kits.)**

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired**

**Speckletail - Pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Longfur - Gray tabby tom with long fur and amber eyes**

**One-ear - Old gray she-cat with one deaf ear**


	2. Prologue

It was a rainy night, thunder shook the nursery but at the same time a silver she-cat was giving birth to kits. What she didn't know was that kits grew up fast almost too fast. "what are you going to call them Moonlight?" asked her mate Duskshadow "the silver one that looks like me I will call willowkit, the black one that looks like you I will call darkkit and the white one there I will call…" she softly said "Dreamkit" Duskshadow touched the little kit on the head Dreamkit moved under his touch. "Moonlight" Duskshadow quietly said "_be warned, be careful, because time will insure that one which seems not harmful will do a lot more, doom will fall like an apple falling from a tree and unless you wake up from this nightmare that you should never have to see" _Said Duskshadow whose eyes had all the sudden gone cloudy "Duskshadow what do you mean" Moonlight mewed "what" he mewed in confusion, his eyes weren't cloudy anymore "you j-j-just.." she stammered "nevermind what happened you must be tierd try to get some rest" he rubbed his muzzle against her silver cheek "I love you Moonlight" he murmered "I love you too" she mewed before falling asleep. (in Starclan) "Orchidstar!" Someone called from far off "I thought you said this day would never come! It's happening and there is no stopping it" cried the cat again "I am sorry Fadingstar, t-t-this was never supposed to happen" mewed the light violet she-cat "there is only one way to stop it from happening" another cat called "I will never Fangteeth" Orchidstar snarled "no cat should leave a clan unless they have done something wrong" She growled "In which case they have" Mewed Fangteeth "which is?" fadingstar looked at him "ever being born" he snickered and left without another word… "what should we do" cried Orchidstar.


	3. Dreamkit's adventure

It has been 3 moons since Moonlight had given birth to her kits "Can we go outside" all the kits cried "fine as long as you stop complaining" she mewed teasingly. "Yay we can finally go outside isn't this great darkkit?" willowkit called "yeah" he squealed in delight as he stumbled out of the bramble wall.

"Wow" Dreamkit eyes widened at how big the camp was "let's explore!" Dreamkit mewed "OKAY" Willowkit and Darkkit jumped on top of me and giggled "whats in here it looks like the nursery?" Darkkit whispered "let's check it out come on" willowkit mewed. Dreamkit, Darkit and Willowkit jumped in to the walls only to be met by a huge white cat "ahhhh!" all the kits screamed "what are you doing here in the medicine den" the white she-cat asked "we… were… uhhh … RUN" the three kits ran out of then den and ran back to the nursery

"hello kits, are you looking around camp?" a brown tom asked "yes" Dreamkit mews "and this is our first time out" added Darkkit "ahhh you must be Moonlight's kits, correct" he asked "why should we tell you" Darkkit huffed "yes" mews Willowkit "ahh, well welcome to the warriors den kits" he mewed "what's your name?" Dreamkit mewed "Branchfur" Branchfur mewed with warm eyes "oh I am Dreamkit, the black one is Darkkit and the silver one is Willowkit" Dreamkit Mewed "very nice to meet you" Dreamkits eyes sparkeled with joy, I was already starting to really like Branchfur. "good bye Branchfur" the kits called as they walked back to the nursery.

"sounds like you had an amazing adventure kits" their mother Moonlight meowed after the kits told their story to their mother.

It had been only two months and all ready the kits knew the camp like the back of their paw "Race you to Maplestar" the three kits ran as fast as they could to the big brown leader who looked at them with a funny expression, "what are you kits up to?" Maplestar asked "we are playing" willowkit mewed.

Maplestar walked away with a twinkle in his eyes "You be riverclan invading our camp" Darkkit mewed to willowkit "no I was it last time" Willowkit cried "you be it" Willowkit cried "I will be Leader" Dreamkit mewed and stood up tall "And you can be my trusty deputy" Dreamkit mewed to Willowkit "Dreamstar!" Willowkit "I saw riverclan a whole patrol!" She cried again "Attack!" Dreamkit screamed, the two kits attacked Darkkit and pretended to slash him "Leave thunderclan alone!" Dreamkit meowed. "you kits have as much energy as fifty warriors combined" Sootpelt commented chuckling to himself, the three kits looked up at him "will you play with us, Sootpelt?" the three kits cried "all right if I must" he pretended to fall down at the kits weight and the three kits piled on top him. The three kits walked back to the nursery and bundled into their nest "I can't wait to become a warrior" Dreamkit thought to herself "night, kits" our mother called.

Dreamkit awoke to see the leader Maplestar on highrock "From now on you will be known as Dreampaw" Maplestar cried, the scene all of a sudden disappeared and Dreamkit found herself looking at Flamepaw "Dreampaw! Are you okay", she could now see a sunset in the sky and she could just see the faint outline of a cat walking out of camp, she jumped as it looked at her…. It was herself as a warrior. Suddenly she felt a wave of sadness coming from the cat. Confusion jumbled her thoughts what was happening?

"Dreamkit wake up!" I felt a sharp nudge in the side and I gasped "Hey!" I swatted Darkkit in the nose "well you're the one missing out on our kit patrol" Darkkit meowed "coming" I said half expecting for the strange scene to come again _Strange maybe it only happens at night I thought _I walked out side of the nursery and stretched my stiff muscles and headed out onto the kit patrol.

"this way" Willowkit called, the three kits walked up to the dirt place tunnel "we could get through here" Darkkit commented "okay" Dreamkit mewed. Climbing out of the area was hard but Dreamkit still managed "were should we go first?" Willowkit mewed "how about we find the badger?" Darkkit cried "then they will be really happy we found it" Darkkit mewed "okay" Dreamkit agreed _I hope we don't get lost _I thought. Dreamkit put her nose down and sniffed the area it smelled of badger even though she had never seen one her mother had shown her the scent of badger. "I think I found it" Dreamkit mewed aware of her brother and sister looking at her, Dreamkit followed the scent until it came to an field "Look" Willowkit mewed pointing to a black thing "that must be a badger" Darkkit mewed "I bet I could scare it off" He mewed "yeah" Willowkit and Dreamkit agreed. Stepping out on to the grassy plains Dreamkit , Darkkit and Willowkit all jumped onto the badger and swiped at it with their paw "uhh… I don't think it's friendly" Willowkit mewed as all of a sudden the huge badger stood up over top of them all of a sudden a Brown tom sprinted out in front of them and slashed at the badger. He dug his claws into the badger and it tried to knock him off but he held on Dreamkit realized he had got some nasty injuries.

The badger fled and ran into windclan territory "what are you kits doing out here?" the brown tom mewed "that badger could have killed you" he mewed again "we are sorry, are you going to tell the leader?" Willowkit mewed "No, I will not tell the leader after all every kit needs a little adventure" the cat Dreamkit now recognized as Branchfur winked and then led them back to camp.

"Branchfur found the kits!" A shocked voice rang out from everywhere "where were they Branchfur and what were they doing" Maplestar asked "the three of them chased a butterfly out of camp when they had caught it they realized they were lost luckily I picked up their scent or else they would have gotten hurt by a falling tree branch which had thorns sticking out" Branchfur lied "That explains the scars and cuts on you, is this what happened kits?" Maplestar looked down at the three kits "yes" Dreamkit mewed. "Go and get yourself cleaned up, and for you kits I forgive you but never do that again "yes Maplestar" the three kits mewed looking guilty


	4. Love and Hate

The bright sun shone over top of the nursery "You can't go out looking like that Darkkit" Moonlight mewed at Darkkit that was literally bouncing of the roof, Dreamkit eye's sparkled with amusement "Today we are going to be apprentices" Darkkit shouted "shhh, don't wake up Fawnlight" Moonlight scolded him.

"let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting" Maplestar called "Lets go!" Willowkit cried "this leaf-bare has been hard but today Thunderclan is thriving" Maplestar called out "Darkkit, Dreamkit and Willow kit come forward" Maplestar's voice echoed around the clan.

"Darkkit from now on you will be Darkpaw and your mentor will be Silverfur" Maplestar mewed Darkpaw licked his mentor's shoulders and Darkpaw's eyes sparked with excitement.

_Stay strong Dreamkit you can do it you have been waiting for this since you were born _Dreamkit walked forward and stood in front of Maplestar "Dreamkit from now on you will be known as Dreampaw and your mentor will be Snowstorm, I trust you to pass on your knowledge to Dreampaw Snowstorm" Maplestar nodded as Dreampaw walked forward to meet her new mentor. She gave a quick like to his shoulder and stood back.

"Finally willowkit stand forward from now on you will be known as Willowpaw and your mentor will be Ravenwing" Maplestar finished off and stood back "Darkpaw, Willowpaw, Dreampaw!" the whole clan greeted the new apprentices with happy cheers.

I looked back and forward I stood high as I looked around my whole world seemed to be spinning around me, I smiled and waved my tail happily. "Dreampaw?" Snowstorm mewed "yes" I mewed back to him "Would you like to go and see our territory?" Snowstorm asked "Yes please!" I mewed I had been waiting for ever to see what else lay out side of camp.

"Snowstorm, what's over there?" Dreampaw asked "That is Maple forest, no clan lives there but they say it is as big as Thunderclan territory" Snowstorm looked over at the Red and Orange forest which looked a bit like fire "Lets continue" Snowstorm looked over at me and I realized that I had been day dreaming, I blushed in embarrassment. The forest was dark but it was welcoming, the trees created a canopy over the ground. "This is sunning rocks" Snowstorm gestured to an area with flat shiny rocks. Dreampaw looked into the fast flowing stream to see the reflection of her white fur "Snowstorm!" Dreampaw all of a sudden cried "huh" He turned around to see a huge tom coming out of the stream "This tom smells weird" Dreampaw whispered "yes this is the scent of Riverclan" Snowstorm mewed "What business do you have in Thunderclan?" Snowstorm asked sheathing his claws "I have come to talk to Maplestar" He answered simply "Follow us" Snowstorm growled.

Just as Dreampaw turned around she saw more cats emerging from the water _The water which seems shallow is actually the most deep and the strong currents become weak _A voice suddenly whispered in her head she spun in confusion as cats started to flow out of the water. "Dreampaw!" Cried her mentor "_Dreampa…" _the voice faded and everything went black.

Dreampaw woke in the apprentices den she looked over to see Rockpaw's eyes looking over at her "Some powerful cat you are" he snickered "What?" Dreampaw looked at him in confusion "Don't play dumb with me" He turned and walked away the vision faded. She appeared in the woods beside Flamepaw "Dreampaw" he whispered "I" The dream disappeared and she was plunged into darkness _The water which seems shallow is actually the most deep and the strong currents become weak, Like a pebble washed away or a rock ground to salt, flame will not burn out. _"What does it mean!" I screamed "what does what mean?" a familiar voice answered.

Dreampaw woke to see Cloudpaw staring down at her "sorry" I mewed "never mind" Dreampaw mewed. "what happened?" Dreampaw asked "The tom nocked you unconscious but he managed to claw your thought you would have died if you hadn't made it back to camp" Cloudpaw looked out. Following her gaze she saw she was staring at Tinypaw dragging back a huge hawk "wow, that's a big bird" she mewed then she turned around and waved her tail to Tinypaw.

The sun was high and all Dreampaw could do was lay there, Suddenly a flame colored tom walked in "Flamepaw?" Dreampaw mewed "Hi Dreampaw, I thought you would like some company" He mewed "thanks I would really appreciate that" Dreampaw replied back "are you feeling all right" Flamepaw asked, I suddenly realized that i must have been blushing _Luckily i have fur to cover my blush_ i thought "I am fine it's just my neck is a little sore" Dreampaw replied "I brought you this" he held up a nice and juicy looking mouse "Thank you" Dreampaw mewed "Your welcome, i will come and visit tomorow i have to go now" Flamepaw mewed and he walked out of the den.

Dreampaw closed her eyes and couldn't ignore a feeling throbbing in her _Do I… like him but I am only an apprentice_ Dreampaw looked at his handsome orange pelt, Cloudpaw followed her gaze "do you like flamepaw?" Cloudpaw mewed, Dreampaw looked at him _do i? _as if Cloudpaw had read her thought she nodded and walked back to sort out herbs.

Everyday as Flamepaw had promised he came and visited, Dreampaw was almost completly healed and she was already starting to walk. "I think you are ready to start your training agian Dreampaw" Snowstorm said as he walked in "I think its time she gets out of my fur" Russetfur joked "all she has been saying is how much she wants to go outside" Russetfur smiled in my direction "Come on Dreampaw, you haven't even started traning" Snowstorm turned around and led her out into the middle of the camp.

No Dreampaw crouch lower like this, Dreampaw watched him as he went into the hunting crouch. Dreampaw lowered her stomache to the ground and she pushed off her back legs and caucgt a leaf in mid air. "Much better" Snowstorm nodded "Thank you" Dreampaw stood up and dropped the leaf she was carrying "now lets try that on a mouse" Snowstorm mewed "what can you smell?" Snowstorm asked. Dreampaw opened her mouth to breath in the scent of a mouse near by "I can smell a mouse under that bush" Dreampaw pointed in the direction of a bush "very good" Snowstorm mewed, Dreampaw pin pointed the position of the mouse and then got into the crouch slowly she put her paws infront of her. Before the mouse had time to move she had pounced in it and she killed it in a swift bite.


End file.
